The Streetpass function
I bet most of you know about the Street Pass function in the 3DS system. For those of you who don't, Streetpass is a function that allows you to gain information about the 3DS that is owned by a person you pass by on foot or in a car. It basically sends you their Mii in your streetpass plaza, and vice versa. It's pretty nifty. Nevertheless, enough of my rambling. Here is my story. I live in a quiet neighbourhood near a city. My neighbours are nice people, always willing to help in any situation. There is a nice little forest situated behind my house. I usually used it for climbing trees with friends when I was a kid. I was in my room, playing some video games when suddently, my friend came in. He didn't say that he was comming, so I assumed that it was something urgent. He cried "John, follow me, quick! And take your 3DS with you!". I followed him out of the door and into the woods. My friend was a asshole. Honestly, I don't even know why we became friends. He would always screw me up with some sick prank, and I would have to pay for it. But, he had some good sides, too. I guess that "good side" distinguished him from a bully. I followed him deep into the woods, when we reached a clearing. My friend, who's name was Marcos, told me that he caught something weird in this field. The field was small, only 5 to 7 meters in diamater. It kinda creeped me out seeing the dark woods next to me, but the chirping birds reminded me that it was daytime and that there was nothing to be worried about. We both took out our 3DS's. As soon as I opened my 3DS, my Streetpass Plaza icon started flashing a blue light. I tapped on it with my stylus, opening it and, to my suprise, someone had streetpassed me. I assumed that it was my friend's 3DS, but I already had his Mii in my plaza, so it shouldn't have been his. My Mii went to the arch entrance of the plaza, and met another Mii. I watched in shock as the Mii's met eachother. I looked at my friend in terror. I said to him; "The nearest house is far out of the reach of the Streetpass signal...". He looked at me, and told me that he knew that, and that's why he went to fetch me. We looked at our screens. The unknown Mii had the features of a starting Mii who's facial features you could change to your liking. It's as if the unknows creator of this Mii just opened the Mii maker and saved his Mii as a default. The Mii's name was a clustre of jumbled letters, numbers and symbols. Then, my heart sank. The unknows Mii's greeting read "I like your white 3DS". Something told me to run, get out of that forest as soon and quick as possible. I dashed into the direction of the houses, and my friend followed up short after. I ran into my house and shut the door tight. My parents weren't home. Realisation hit me. "Oh god, my parents are in the city..." I whispered to no one particular. I know this might sound cliche, but my parents weren't home, and I was alone. I locked the door. I knew my parents would come late at night. They must have the keys to the house, because I sure as hell wouldn't leave the door unlocked with that guy watching me. I looked out the window. Seeing no trace of anyone, I closed the curtains. That night sleep couldn't come in my grasp. How could he know what colour my 3DS was? Neither me or my friend never saw any trace of human life in that forest. I looked up from my bed sheets. My curtain was open from the INSIDE. On the other side of the window, looking at me was a giant head, 2 blank staring eyes and a straight mouth. What I was looking at through the window was the default Mii. Category:Mindfuck Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game